Naruto: Darkness and Light
by MoonChild8789
Summary: Obito's been defeated as Sasuke eats the God Fruit, making him more powerful. He decides to leave Konoha forever with his team, but Naruto is not having it after they defeat Madara. A year passes by, but there's still no sign of Sasuke until Hinata tracks him down herself. While Sasuke vows to never return, he and Hinata begins to fall in love. SasuHina Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This a SasuHina fanfic, but it will be a slow burn story. This takes place after Obito is defeated. I want to thank you for choosing to read my story. I do not own anything from the Naruto series. This is my first time writing for Naruto and I don't want to screw it up. Your constructive criticism will be very helpful. This video was inspired by a SasuHina YouTube video. Thank you and happy reading :)**

**Chapter One:**

Obito is lying down on the ground. He's dazed out of his mind and weak. Minato and Kakashi are standing over him. It saddens them that all of this happened. Orochimaru and team Hawk are standing from afar along with Sasuke. The tailed beasts have left to help Naruto. Sasuke looks over to see that the God Tree has been cut down. It's all over as the full moon approaches. It's beginning to get completely dark as Sasuke walks over to the tree to still see the fruit. That's when he remembers the story about the tree and the Sage of the Six Paths. This fruit holds true power. Sasuke picks up the fruit, thinking about eating it. If he eats this, he will be granted the power of the sage.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Kakashi questions his intentions. Sasuke pays no attention as he eats the fruit, downing it all. Minato and Kakashi stares on along with Orochimaru and the others, wondering what just happened. Sasuke drops it. The fruit is gone and is now within him. That's when he feels the power. It's overwhelming as he sinks to his knees, clutches his stomach.

"SASUKE!" Karin screams in worry.

"What have you done?!" Minato yells at him. Orochimaru looks on with a wicked grin on his face, knowing what is happening. Sasuke grunts as the overwhelming sensation all over his body settles down. His Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan begins to slowly transition into something else. It's the Rinnegan. He stands up, feeling more powerful than ever. It feels so good. And with the full moon, more power is added. Sasuke turns around, revealing his new eyes.

"I have been more powerful, thanks to Obito. This was my plan all along. To gain true power, I had to be patient until Obito and the ten tails were defeated. Don't get me wrong. I am willing to help my brother's cause. I'll protect the village in his memory."

"Sasuke do you have any idea what you've done? That power is too much." Minato says.

"I am a true descendant of the Sage of Six Paths. This power belongs to me now." Sasuke says.

"You've become too dangerous. The fruit was supposed to be destroyed, not devoured." Minato says.

"You've become a danger to yourself and to the world." Kakashi says.

"I have nothing against this world. The only problem I have is that village. Konoha slaughtered my clan for their personal gains and you, Kakashi, are proof of that. I should tear that sharingan from your eye, right now. The elders drove my people out of the village and treated them as worthless scum. But because of the love I have for my brother...I forgive you all. I understand that I will never be nothing like Naruto. I will never become Hokage because in your eyes, I am a cancer. Haters are going to hate. I've changed my decision. I will be leaving this place after Madara is defeated." Sasuke explains.

"Sasuke you have people who care about you. Naruto cares about you, Sasuke cares about you, and I care about you. We're not just a team...we're family. I understand that our village slaughtered and discriminated your clan, and I am so sorry for that. It pains me to see that you're in pain yourself. It also pains me to see you suffering with so much hate in your heart. But please. Stay with us. Forget about the hatred. You along knows that life is too short to be pissed off all the time." Kakashi's words come from his heart. "In our eyes, you are our friend. You are family."

**(….)**

Meanwhile, Naruto and the others have just arrived to see Hashirama and Madara still facing off in their endless battle. Naruto's shadow clones vanish as he throws his Oodama Rasenshuriken towards Madara with great velocity. Madara uses his four arm susanoo to stop it. This gives Hashirama enough time to attack by hitting the ground with palm, making wood appear at Madara's feet. Hashirama uses his wooden jutsu to bind his arms and feet. Madara is trapped. He looks up to see Naruto standing far away along with the others. He chuckles as his susanoo vanishes. "Damn kid never learns."

"Madara stop this now! It's over. Your plans are finished." Hashirama says.

"Not quite." Madara says before his body slowly turns into wood. It's a wooden clone! Suddenly, his susanoo appears underneath Hashirama as he drives his susanoo sword through Hashirama. The susanoo rises from the ground, revealing to be in its perfect, complete form. It's the size of a mountain as Madara tosses his greatest foe into the air.

"BROTHER!" Tobirama yells as Hashirama lands perfectly on the ground from a hundred feet away. Hashirama focuses on his jutsu, clapping his hands together.

"Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kotan!" The ground erupts with a deep and large forest summoning its way around them. He uses his wooded jutsu to try to bind the susanoo while also trying to bind Madara himself. Madara slicing his way from the attacks. Meanwhile, the tailed beats, including Bijuudama Kurama creates a massive sized bijuu bomb. The bomb just grows bigger and bigger and bigger. The Bijuu Bomb is aimed and shot towards Madara with incredible velocity. Kurama hopes it works. He fears the great Madara, now that the full moon has arrived. Madara focuses on absorbing the bomb. He uses his rinnegan to absorb its energy and power.

"Such great power." Madara tries to fight Hashirama off, but it's proven to be difficult. Suddenly, a bright light in the sky becomes nearly blinding. Dozens of Naruto Bijuu and Konohamaru clones are in the sky with Oodama Rasengans. Before Madara can react, his susanoo is hit and broken with ease. He is devastated as the attack causes a large explosion that has everyone ducking for cover. "Brat!" Madara is still fighting to stay in this fight. The explosion causes a bright blue light to blind the entire area.

"EAT THIS!" Konohamaru yells.

The great explosion is soon over. It's caused heavy damage. Everyone is recovering slowly from the attack. Madara is lying on the ground defeated. But this isn't over yet. Sasuke, Orochimaru, Minato, Kakashi, Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu have just arrived. They are confused about the explosion. They were almost hit. Sasuke and the other observe the field to see that Madara has been defeated. Naruto is standing with his Bijuu Sage Mode cloak. "Madara is finished." Kakashi says.

"No, he isn't." Sasuke says. Madara ascends onto his feet. He's furious. He's pissed off beyond reason. That's when he uses his shadow clone jutsu to create several clones of himself, including susanoo clones. Madara has unlimited chakra due to the Edo Tensei. He will never quit.

"We need to bind him to cast the seal." Minato says.

Sasuke nods before summoning his jutsu. "KATON: GORYUKA NO JUTSU!" Four massive sized dragons born from flames ascend into the night sky. He plans on using Kirin. With this new power, he can make the attack more dangerous than before. Sasuke activates his susanoo. His susanoo is different now. It's much larger with the appearance of a terrifying armored demon. It's taller than Madara's. The susanoo wields customized kusanagi swords. Sasuke uses amaterasu to make the area hotter, causing the air to rise to create a powerful thunderstorm that will be needed for the next attack.

"Sasuke-kun." Hinata stares at him from afar. Everyone is cautious.

"Sasuke." Naruto fears what he's doing.

"What is this power?" Orochimaru is kind of scared of this technique.

The deadly heat of the amaterasu causes lightning to form as thunder pounds the earth. There's lightning everywhere. Madara stares in the sky as Sasuke activates his Chidori, teleporting over to Hashirama. "I need you to create a barrier. This jutsu I'm using will kill them all. I need you to shield them." Hashirama creates a barrier that shields all shinobi. No one knows what's going on as Sasuke approaches Madara. This will be the first and last meeting between the two Uchihas. "Uchiha Madara I will give you only one chance to give up now because if you don't, I will finish you." Madara smiles before laughing. He stops laughing with a serious expression on his face.

"I back down from no one. Who are you to talk to the legendary Uchiha Madara?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I am an avenger of our clan." Sasuke replies.

"Avenger?" Madara folds his arm with raised eyebrows and a smirk. His clones are hanging back.

"Make your decision." Sasuke says.

"I've already made my decis-" Madara is cut off by Sasuke blasting a hug ball of lightning into the sky. Five seconds later, the dragon born of lightning appears out of the sky. Only this time, Kirin is larger and bigger than ever. The storm is going crazy as the dragon gathers as much power from it. Its roar shakes the heavens and the earth with such might.

"So be it." Sasuke says before bringing Kirin down, aiming towards him and Madara.

"SASUKE!" Karin, Naruto, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Kakashi yell out as a larger explosion than ever before erupts. The hardened barrier Hashirama set up is trying to hold, but the power is too overwhelming. Everyone ducks as the powerful jutsu destroys the entire area.

"How did he become this strong?" Naruto is hiding as the tailed beast protects him.

Minutes later, everyone is recovering from Sasuke's final attack. Sasuke is on bended knee. His susanoo has electricity running all over its armor. It was able to control the attack to keep Sasuke unharmed. Madara's clones are gone. He's definitely finished. The others stand up. Naruto looks to see not only the tailed beast around him, but some sort of shield. Sasuke was somehow able to cover the barrier and him with the shield. Hashirama hurries to bind Madara's body.

"That was for my clan." Sasuke tells Madara, who is being bound by the hardened wood technique. The four Hokages hurry over to the location. Minato plans to use the Reaper Seal to finish this once and for all. Naruto jumps over to the situation as well. Minato and Suratobi uses the seals: Snake-Boar-Ram-Rabbit-Dog-Rat-Bird-Horse-Snake before clapping their hands together. The Reaper appears, absorbing their souls as Hashirama and Tobirama claps their hands together. Madara looks on as the figure wraps its beads around him, absorbing his soul.

"The Reaper Death Seal." Madara struggles against his confinement.

"We must hurry!" The Third Hokage says.

"Grandfather!" Tsunade knows she doesn't have long to speak with her grandfather. She rushes over to him. Hashirama makes eye contact with her. He smiles warmly at her.

"I am so proud of you, my granddaughter." He says to her. "You have become a wonderful Hokage. I will always love you." Tsunade has tears flowing down her eyes. "I'm sorry that our time was cut short, but I promise you that we will meet again."

"Grandpapa?" Konohamaru doesn't know what to say.

"Sorry Konohamaru, but this is it for me. You have grown into a fine shinobi." Sarutobi smiles.

"But I don't want you to go." Konohamaru sobs, unable to stop his tears.

"I know. But I do not belong here. This is for the best." The third Hokage. "The seal is almost finished. I will fade away soon after." Konohamaru runs into his arms, holding him tight. He's full on crying. "I love you, my grandson, with all my heart."

"Love you too, Grandpa." Konohamaru cries out before letting go, so they finish the seal.

"Naruto, I'm going to leave you the other half of Kurama's Yin chakra. I am proud of you." Minato smiles; rubbing his son's head. Naruto smiles back before latching on for one final hug. "You have become so great. Your mother would be proud of you." Naruto cries. "Don't cry, my son. Always remember that your mother and I will always love you and will always be in your heart." Minato hurries to give him the rest of Kurama's chakra. "Never forget that son." Naruto pulls away as the seal begins to end. The Edo Tensei begins to fade.

"It is done." Tobirama says. Madara screams out with all of his might before the Edo Tensei stops. The five Edo Tensei have become hallow shells as the Reaper vanishes. Their bodies fade like paper before disappearing. It's over! Naruto and the others are stunned with wide eyes.

"FATHER!" Naruto squeezes his eyes shut as tears keep streaming.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

**A/N: Sorry, if the story is a little cliché. I'm trying to make it good. Writing Naruto fanfiction is not easy. This will be a short chapter. **

The rest of the shinobi alliance is resting as tears are shed for the lost. The war is over and now, they can rebuild their villages and live happily ever after. Naruto is speaking with Konohamaru. "Your grandfather was a great man. He's in heaven, looking down on you. He will always love, Konohamaru." Naruto smiles brightly, remembering him using the Oodama Rasengan. "You have become the perfect student. Maybe when the time comes, I will teach you the Rasenshuriken." Konohamaru's sad expression slowly fades away, turning into a smile. "You kicked ass." They bump fists. Konohamaru has definitely become the mini version of Naruto.

Hinata rushes toward Naruto, clutching him in his arms. Naruto is taken aback by it as he finally wraps his arms around her. "I was so worried about you. You were awesome." Meanwhile, Sakura is staring at Sasuke, who is gathering Orochimaru and his team, while leaving.

"Sasuke-kun?" She calls his name softly.

Just when they are about to leave, Naruto turns to see walking away. "Sasuke!" Sasuke and his team stop. He turns around, revealing his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. He's handling his new power quite well. "Where are you going?" Naruto asks.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke replies.

"Huh? You can't leave." Naruto doesn't want his best friend to leave again.

"I'm abandoning my mission to become Hokage because it would just be pointless. Besides, you have everyone by your side. You will be a great Hokage, Naruto. But for me...I need to leave this part of my life behind me. It's for the best. My duties to protect this village are over. I've lived up to my brother's cause. And now, I will leave to start my life somewhere else."

"Sasuke what the fuck are you talking about?! Your life is in Konoha. Just come home."

"Naruto be careful. He ate the fruit from the tree." Kakashi says and Naruto is stunned. The others hear this and are wide eyed about it.

"He ate the fruit?" Raikage's voice shakes.

"What?!" Lady Tsunade is bewildered.

"Sorry, but this is the last time you'll ever see me. Goodbye Naruto." Sasuke walks away with his team.

"SASUKE! GET YOUR PUNK ASS BACK HERE!" Naruto screams, but he's ignored. "You're my best friend. I love you, Sasuke, because we're brothers. You cannot trust Orochimaru!"

"I don't trust him. But I need his talents." Sasuke says.

"He only wants your body!" Naruto is furious. Orochimaru grins at him.

"The little brat just can't let you go."

"Sasuke remember what I said." Kakashi reminds him. Sasuke doesn't turn around. He just keeps walking and walking and walking. Karin and the others look back to see Naruto charging after them with a kunai. "NARUTO DON'T!" Kakashi yells. Naruto keeps going as Sasuke stops. He turns around and faces him. Naruto aims for Orochimaru, but Sasuke stops him by wrapping his hand around his throat and slamming him to the ground. Naruto groans in disbelief.

"Sasuke...gahh...that power." He chuckles as the kunai is knocked away.

"Naruto I want to thank you for being my friend. But this is the end." Sasuke lets him go. He walks away with his team before using his new powers to teleport them away.

"Sasuke?" Naruto has tears flowing down his eyes. Sakura rushes over to Naruto to help him.


End file.
